


can't handle it

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Coming In Pants, Degradation, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mommy Kink, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Teasing, Wet Dream, and changbin is mentioned twice, but chan likes it so it's okay, chan suffers, minho in lipgloss, poor baby, sub bang chan, that should be a tag because y e s, woojin is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Chan discovers he has a rather unconventional kink.





	can't handle it

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone on twitter that was talking about minho having a mommy kink. anyway, happy birthday to him, i guess????

_ Minho is between his legs, suckling the head of his cock lazily. Chan is trying as hard as he can to not push himself farther into his mouth while Minho teases him.  _

 

_ “Please,” Chan begs, toes curling. “I need more, mommy.” He takes deep breaths to try to bare with the pace, but it's not enough. He whines, running his hands through Minho's hair. _

 

_ “Well,” Minho lets his lips stay pressed against his dick. “Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you have it.” _

 

_ He starts really sucking him off, head bobbing and lips stretched obscenely over Chan. He moans around his cock, looking up at him through his pretty eyelashes. It's pure wet, hot pleasure and it isn't long before Chan is writhing, right on the edge.  _

 

_ “Gonna cum,” Chan breaths out, gripping fistfuls of the sheets instead so he doesn't hurt Minho. His hips cant up impatiently when Minho takes him out of his mouth with a pop. _

 

_ “Cum for mommy, baby,” Minho purrs, before taking his entire length in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. It’s too much, too good. He arches his back and - _

 

When his alarm wakes him, Chan is very hard and very confused. It definitely isn’t the first time he’s had one of these dreams, but there’s something new about this one.

 

_ Mommy. _

 

He doesn’t think he has a mommy kink, not that he ever really thought about it before now. Yet there’s something about the thought of calling Minho _ mommy  _ while he fucks him into oblivion that makes heat pool in his gut. 

 

“Hyung, come on. We have to leave in 30 minutes.” Changbin’s voice on the other side of the door pulls him from his thoughts.

 

He slips out from under the covers and moves to sit at the edge of the bed, intending to give himself another moment to fully wake up. In the process, though, his dick rubs up against his pants and twitches. Begrudgingly, he grabs a towel and heads to the shower.

 

Chan has one hand over his mouth, muffling whimpers he hopes aren’t too loud, while the other strokes his cock hard and quick enough to sting a little: the way he likes it. He presses his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall, on edge embarrassingly fast. Shaking, he cums in his hand to the thought of begging for mommy.

 

He thinks he definitely has a new kink.

  
  
  
  


The stylist and makeup artists scramble to get them situated on time. They put a black bandana in Chan's hair and curl it over the fabric. He's in a choker and little hoops that make him feel pretty. He absentmindedly lets his eyes wander while they finish the last of his makeup. Chan catches sight of two women putting absurdly shiny lipgloss and pink eyeshadow on Minho. He has to stop himself from gasping.

 

Thankfully, they leave shortly after to head to the fansign. Chan’s sandwiched between Minho and Jisung in the back of the car. Minho keeps reaching over to poke Jisung, then looking away like he didn’t do anything, and the younger is about ready to fight him for it. Minho, unbothered, just laughs at Jisung’s annoyance and continues to tease him. 

 

He lets his mind wander and thinks he could, logically, just tell Minho about this morning. Chan knows he would never make fun of him for it. Sure, they’ve shared plenty of unconventional desires with each other, but this was by far the most embarrassing one he has discovered. Just thinking about telling him makes Chan blush. 

 

“You okay?” Minho pauses halfway through poking Jisung. “You’re all red.”

 

“Really?” He pats his cheeks. “Hm. Weird. I feel fine, though.” 

 

One side of Minho’s mouth quirks up slightly and Chan’s convinced that he somehow knows what’s going through his head. Regardless, he only gives an understanding hum and goes back to torturing Jisung for the rest of the ride.

 

The fansign, as expected, is great. The fans are always so excited to see them and Chan thinks it's adorable. He loves being able to get to know them and answer all their questions; it makes him feel less anxious about whether or not he's doing well enough. 

 

The next girl that comes up to him is someone he's seen a few times before. She always brought him something cute, and this time it was a pair of fuzzy puppy ears.

 

“For me?” She nods and he happily puts them on his head, smiling at her. “Thank you!” He sways happily as he holds her hands and she giggles.

 

“I have a question for you today,” she says, eyes sparkling. Chan nods to prompt her to continue. “What is the hardest part of being the mom of the group?” 

 

“Oh,” he says and his brain doesn’t want to work. Mom. Mommy. Minho.  _ I need more, mommy. _

 

He's getting hard and he mentally fights himself for not being able to focus. He shouldn't be thinking about this, but his mind isn't cooperating.

 

“Mom- I mean, being the mom isn't that hard because I like taking care of everyone and making sure they're okay.”  _ Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you have it. _

 

He feels breathless. He glances at the other members, disguising it as a fond look for emphasis, to see if anyone has noticed his predicament. Of course, they're all paying attention to the fans, smiling and laughing innocently like he should be.

 

“I don't think there's really a hard part. Well, maybe being teased,”  _ Cum for mommy, baby. _ “Can be hard sometimes.”

 

The rest of the fansign is a blur. They're saying their goodbyes now, waving happily with the promise to see the fans again soon, and Chan exits as quickly as he can without it seeming too suspicious.

  
  
  


Minho will not stop staring at him and he isn't even trying to hide it. His face is carefully blank as his piercing eyes look into Chan’s and Chan feels like it's too hot in the car. The fifteen minute drive to the company feels like an eternity.

 

Dancing is Minho's domain, so practice is always a struggle. His body moves in way that make Chan want to let him fuck him then and there. Today is no exception, except Minho hasn't stopped looking at him for the last hour.

 

They lock eyes through the mirror as Minho moves his hands all over himself and rolls his body in time with the music. Of course, he notices how it makes Chan shiver and laughs. It was easily passed off as a joke to the others, but Chan knows what he’s really doing: riling him up so he can ruin him later.

 

“Okay,” Chan clears his throat a little too loudly. “I think we should take a twenty minute break. It's been a long day and I don't want to overwork you guys.”

 

Everyone is pleasantly surprised, either flopping onto the floor or heading out to get fresh air. Chan decides to slip into the hallway to save what little sanity he has left and, of course, Minho is already there.

 

He must have, as he suspected, been waiting for the opportunity because he pulls Chan into the bathroom as soon as there’s no one around. He drags Chan into the biggest stall and pushes him against the wall. He can’t say that he’s surprised by Minho’s actions, not with the way he was acting earlier.

 

“You look so fucking good,” Minho runs his hands over Chan’s body, pausing to slip a finger under the choker he never took off. “I couldn’t stop thinking about getting to touch you today.” He’s using  _ The Voice _ , the one he uses right before he tears him apart, and Chan feels arousal burn under his skin.

 

“Someone could come in,” Chan whispers, chewing on his bottom lip. He’s already half hard in his sweats, a fact Minho takes notice of. 

 

“Oh, baby. Let’s not pretend like that doesn’t turn you on.” He settles his hands on Chan’s hips and squeezes. Chan gasps and he hates that he’s right, that he can always see right through him. Minho always knows just the right things to say and do to make him fall apart, knows every little things that gets him hot. “Don't think I don't notice how you look at Woojin hyung's hands. I know you want his fingers in you. Or the way you look at Changbin. You want him to come in here and watch you make a mess all over yourself?”

 

All Chan can do is whine while Minho grinds against him with painfully slow movements. He laughs when Chan moans and tries to resist him because it’s all a game, really. Chan could use their safeword and that would be the end of that, but he doesn't. Minho gets off on watching Chan writhe under him and Chan gets off on giving Minho that much control over him. It’s why they work together so well.

 

“I need more. Please, it hurts.” Chan begs. 

 

“Aw, baby’s impatient, huh? Can’t even wait already. I bet you would let me fuck you in this filthy bathroom if we didn’t have to worry about getting back to practice. You’re so fucking desperate for me and I've barely even touched you.” 

 

“God, yes. I -  _ ah, fuck _ \-  I want you so badly.” He feels  _ mommy _ sitting heavy on his tongue, but he swallows it down.

 

“Tell me what you are.” Minho pulls both of their sweats down to their knees, leaving only their boxers between their cocks. 

 

“Your f-filthy slut,” Chan whispers.

 

“Hm?” Minho grinds down much harder, much faster, and sucks on the sensitive part of Chan's neck. 

 

“Your filthy slut. Your whore. Your - Your - Your -” Chan tries to rut against Minho, but he holds his hips down. “ _ Fuck.  _ Your pathetic little fucktoy.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Cute,” Minho breathes. He picks him up so his legs are wrapped around his waist and pulls Chan's shirt up. He swirls his tongue around his nipple and Chan moans, a broken sound almost loud enough to be a scream. “You have to be quiet, baby.”

 

Minho shoves two fingers in his mouth. Chan sucks them desperately as his whole body buzzes with pleasure. Once they're slick, Minho uses them to rub his other nipple. It’s so fucking good and his senses are overwhelmed with  _ Minho, Minho, mommy - _

 

“Fuck, I'm so close. I can’t - please let me cum. Please, mommy _.” _ The words tumble from his lips faster than he can process what he’s saying. It had been on his mind for so long and he just can’t help it. Chan feels himself blushing and hides his face. Minho's hips still and Chan opens his mouth to apologize, but the younger speaks before he can. 

 

“Let me see my pretty baby,” Minho coos, pulling Chan's hands away from his face. “Look me in the eye and say it again until I cum. Then, if you ask nicely, mommy will let you cum too.”

 

“M-Mommy,” Chan whimpers, watching Minho's face screw up in pleasure. He swallows down the last of his shame before continuing. “Mommy, please. Mommy, I need to cum. Please, mommy, mommy, mommy.”

 

Minho leans his head against Chan’s shoulder and lets out a shaky groan. It’s the most broken Chan’s ever heard him and it takes everything in him not to cum on the spot. 

 

“ _ Oh, God. _ ” Minho shakes through his orgasm. It’s hot and the slide of his cock against Chan’s is wet; it’s too much and not enough. 

 

“Mommy,” Minho twitches at the name, pulls Chan’s dick out, wraps a hand around it, and tugs at it frantically. “Mommy, please. I can’t.”

 

“Cum for me, baby.” 

 

Chan pushes his hips into Minho’s hand and spills into his fist with a cry. It feels like every one of his nerves is burning with pleasure.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” The words come out reedy, but he’s too dazed to care.

 

“You’ll really be the death of me. You really should have told me about wanting to call me mommy because it was so fucking hot.” Minho grabs toilet paper to clean them up as best as he can.

 

“It was too,” Chan hisses when Minho wipes down his dick and tucks it back into his pants. “Embarrassing.”

 

“You can always tell me if you like something, baby. You’re always so good for me, so I should be good to you too.” 

 

Chan blushes for what feels like the millionth time as they get dressed. He has a pleasant hum under his skin and a warm feeling in his chest. Minho always made him feel like he was flying.

 

“I love you.” He buries his face in Minho’s chest.

 

“I love you too, but we’ve been gone for thirty minute so we really need to hurry. We can cuddle when we get back to the dorms, sunshine.”

 

“Shit,” He pulls up his pants and tries to straighten himself out to look presentable. “I will definitely take you up on that offer, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read this arjbfjab
> 
> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
